


The Decimation

by _crime lord_ (goddamnit_cherik)



Series: John Wick Vs. The MCU [3]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, BAMF John Wick, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-John Wick (2014), Short, at this point I'm just torturing john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnit_cherik/pseuds/_crime%20lord_
Summary: Right after the snap from John Wick's point of view.





	The Decimation

John could feel it. He could feel that _somethin_g was wrong. Off. Something was about to happen. His sixth sense for danger was ringing in his ears like a church bell. 

He wished that it wasn't so goddamned accurate. 

Something did happen, in fact. It was only a day after that _enormous spinning wheel_ had fallen out of the sky. John was outside when he felt it, helping people who had fallen in the streets. He felt something _crackling_ in the air. Like lightning waiting to strike. And strike it did. 

The man John was helping staggered to the ground, one of his hands crumbling to dust. The dust seemed to eat him away, until his scream became muffled and distant. John had whipped his head around only to see a woman wailing as her toddler was swept away into the unforgiving sky. Others were kneeling silently, mourning deeply with their heads in their hands. John bolted to the Continental, needing to see if...he couldn't even finish the thought. 

He threw open the doors just in time to see Winston barking orders at his staff. 'Follow Charon, he can lead you to safety', he was saying as his arms and legs were swallowed up by the cursed dust. He flashed one last look of calm sadness at John before Lady Death claimed her prize. Charon weakly stared at the spot he used to occupy before returning John's pained glance. 

"Half of our visitors have vanished. I think it's something to do with the aliens that attacked us yesterday." How his voice managed to be so calm after witnessing Winston's _death _was beyond John. "Before he...disappeared...Winston requested that _you _take over his duties at the Continental." 

John couldn't hide his surprise as he answered. "Why not you? I haven't been involved here for a long time." 

A tiny ghost of a smile almost graced Charon's tired features. "He knows I am no strategist. I am to remain at my post and advise you as necessary. He knew you would be here to rebuild; to help those in need. He trusts that you will rebuild this facility in the best way possible."

Something resembling pride fluttered in John's chest. Winston thought highly of John...so much so that he would let him run his hotel in his absence. John couldn't help but feel like Winston had passed on his mantle to him; not just his mantle, but all he had worked to build. If John was to inherit Winston's kingdom, he _would not_ fail it. He would run it in the spirit of its former owner. 

"What of the High Table? The Bratva, Camorra, and Ruska Roma?" John asked Charon after schooling his face into a perfect picture of calm. The face Winston would've worn. 

"The mobs have not alerted us of their status yet, but the Table has requested all the Managers meet them at the Meeting Place in..." Charon checked his watch. "...three hours." 

John nodded brusquely. "I want a full report of all our dead, the jobs they left, and those still living who will be filling in the vacant seats." 

This time Charon did smile at John's words. Winston had been right to choose him as his successor. 

"Of course..._sir._" 


End file.
